A Date To Remember
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Rei and Oliver are the best of friends. Enrique and and Tyson decide to set them both up on a date, what will happen? My First ever Yaoi fic. OliverXRei
1. Chapter 1

A Date to Remember (Oliver x Rei. My first Yaoi fic)

Chapter one

Oliver sat in his kitchen with his elbows on the table, propping his head on his right hand. He was deep in thought.

"Oh love" He sighed as his eyes wondered around the room. "Why do you have to be so hard to find? Enrique gets girls all of the time, and I don't.  
>Why oh why? Is it cos I'm not a very outdoor's person? Is it cos of my feminine looks?"<p>

He was right in the sense of feminine looks, he did look very much like a girl. He was also right about Enrique getting all the girls, sure it was because of his vast sums of money, but it always worked. The subject of his envy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up Oli?" Asked Enrique as he poke Oliver in the arm.

"Oh, hi Enrique. Just lost in thought that's all" Answered Oliver as he batted away Enrique's finger with his hand.

"Cool, cool. Hey, thought I'd just tell you that Rei and Tyson are in Paris"

"Really?" Oliver said, standing up out of his seat excitedly. He and Rei were good friends, so he was always excited when Rei got the chance to come over to Paris.

"Yeah, they are both standing outside if you wanna go see them" Said Enrique as he began walking out of the kitchen, he was quickly overtaken by Oliver who was running fast towards the front door.

Rei stood outside Oliver's house, excited to see Oliver again.

"Dude, calm down Rei. You look like your going to meet your girlfriend!" Teased Tyson.

"Yeah, If I actually had one" Said Rei, staring down at the ground.

"Oh God Rei, you and Mariah broke up again?" Said Tyson in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, but this time were finished. She keeps on totally blanking me, never listening to a word I say" Rei answered.

"Good. I always kept on telling you to dump her cos of those reason's" Said Tyson triumphantly.

It was true, Rei's love life was very troubled. His first girlfriend was Salima, though he loved her very much, the relationship became just way too distant. So they both agreed to split up. Two months later he got together with Mariah, it was going well, but Mariah tended to be a bit bitchy and have constant mood swings and be very demanding. Finally it was all too much for Rei, so he decided to end it with her.

Oliver then opened the door, saw Rei and grinned widely.

"Rei!"

"Oliver!" Shouted Rei happily as they hugged each other.

"How have you been Rei?" Said Oliver as he leg go of the embrace.

"Rather well, thanks. Yourself?" Said Rei smiling

"Not bad, Rei, not bad" Answered Oliver. "Come in guys" He added as they proceeded inside.

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Rei and Oliver were inseperable. Chatting about artwork, cooking and beyblading. Tyson and Enrique sat at a nearby table, sipping on coke.

"You know, Tyson" Said Enrique before taking another sip. "Those two would make a perfect couple, dont you think?"

"I hear you buddy" Laughed Tyson as he put his feet on the table.

"You know what we should do?" Said Enrique, with mischief lingering in his eyes. "We should totally have them hook up"

"Haha, no way man. They'll probably kill us" Said Tyson, trying not to outburst laughing.

"Okay, I've got a bet for you. If they both freak out at us, I'll set you up with a hot girl who is a friend of mine. But if they get togther, then you have to give me Hilary's phone number"

Tyson pondered for a moment before shaking Enrique's hand

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Tyson grinned like an idiot.

Eventually, Rei and Tyson left Oliver's house. Enrique gave Tyson a high five as Rei gave Oliver a huge hug.

"Were staying in a hotel for a couple of weeks, see you guys later" Said Rei as he let go of Oliver, no one noticed that Oliver blushed heavily when he let go.

"Cool, see you tomorrow then Rei" Said Oliver smiling.

After Rei and Tyson had gone, Enrique went over to Oliver.

"Hey Oli! I was talking to Tyson earlier, and he said that he knew this who may be interested in you"

"Really?" Said Oliver in suprise "You don't want her yourself?"

"No no, you can be with her if you like, she likes beyblading, artwork and cooking. So she sounds like a winner"

"Where will I meet her? and when?" Inquired Oliver.

"She's going to that "Meet Your New Lover" Event at the Effiel Tower, here's your card to get it" Enrique handed him a card with the numbers 247 on it.

"What's with the number?"

"It's the same number she has, you use it to identify who it is your going to meet. It's at two O'clock tomorrow"

"Thanks Enrique, your a pal" Smiled Oliver as he headed to his room.

Enrique then picked up his phone and called Tyson.

"Hey Tyson, Oliver has agreed to it, he has no idea it's Rei he's going to meet. Now for you to keep your end of the bargain"

"I've already done it buddy, I think we should follow them and let the comedy unfold" Said Tyson.

"Tomorrow is gonna be so much fun" Said Enrique as he ended his call.

Chapter two coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is the second part of this two-shot, this part had been 90% completed for about a month or two. So I decided that I would finally finish it. This chapter is for **_Nazrita _**for reviewing the last chapter and waiting patiently for an update, so this is for you.

Little author note: Rei and Tyson are wearing their G-Revolution attires, while Enrique and Oliver are wearing the pre-G-Revolution attires, as I think Oliver's original one suited him best.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

><p>"Would you relax please Oliver? You've been almost hyperactive all morning" Said Enrique, looking behind himself at a fidgeting Oliver whilst playing a computer game.<p>

"I can't help it... I'm just excited" Was Oliver's reply, fidgeting with his thumbs. He looked over at the clock. "Oh snaps! I'm gonna be late!" Oliver shouted as he grabbed his jacket and put it on while running out the door.

Enrique just calmly pressed the pause button on his game, laid the controller down and collapsed to the floor with laughter.

"Oh god, this is so priceless!" He shouted into thin air, rolling about on the floor.

He then got to his feet walked to the kitchen. He had left his phone on the side, it then started ringing. Enrique picked it up.

"Yo dude, is Oliver gone yet?"

"Yep, he is Tyson. How is Rei doing?"

"He left ten minutes ago. I'm outside the front door, see you in a few seconds"

Enrique ended the call and opened the door

"Let the games begin" Smirked Tyson.

This was going to be a fun day

* * *

><p>Rei walked along the streets of Paris, wondering how this date was gonna be like. Tyson gave the description of a light blue haired girl that had him totally awestruck, so much so that he didn't even raise an eyebrow or get suspicious when Tyson said her name was Olivia.<p>

He imagined their would be quite a lot of talking, loads of fun and the goodnight kiss that awaited him.

"Olivia..." Rei quietly said to himself, the name just rolls off the tongue to him. He finally arrived on time.

"Okay, there's a free table over there. I guess I'll sit there then" Rei thought mentally as he made his way over and sat down.

"The time is now 2:29, I guess she maybe running a little late" Rei sighed to himself, he eyes widened when he saw Oliver making his way over to him.

"Hi Rei" Smiled Oliver. "Did not expect to see you here"

"Likewise" Rei quickly replied, stunned and suprised.

"So then Rei, who are you meeting?"

"Oh right, I'm meeting this wonderful girl, so I'm told by the name of Olivia" Answered Rei.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the statement, but continued onwards.

"I'm meeting a girl named Reileigh, strange name I reckon" Said Oliver

Rei gave him a wierd look before asking.

"What numbered card have you got?" Bad idea.

"Oh, I got number 247. I see you got... Oh god!" Said Oliver shocked.

Rei gasped, Oliver gasped, birds starting singing, they both started blushing and Tyson and Enrique pissed themselves with laughter from behind a bush.

"Rei, you are aware that Enrique and Tyson set us up right?" Said a blushing Oliver.

"I think I know that now" Laughed Rei nervously. "Hey, I think we should still do this date thing. dont you think? You never know, it could work"  
>He added smiling.<p>

"Never thought of it that but... Sure" Smiled Oliver as he helped Rei get up from his chair.

"Holy crap" Whispered Tyson to Enrique. "They are actually gonna go on some sort of date"

Enrique was not listening, he was laughing too hard.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Rei were just walking down the street, laughing and joking around. They already knew each other well enough, so they could have a little bit of fun. Of course, Tyson and Enrique stealthily followed, wanting to see if the bet paid off.<p>

"Oh my Rei" Said Oliver, who was laughing. "This is so much fu..." He words trailed off.

He noticed that Rei had taken Oliver's hand and entwined his fingers with his.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Said Rei, about to let go. But Oliver stopped him.

"No, don't Rei, I like it. I've never held hands with anyone before, so this is kinda new to me" Oliver smiled, Rei smiled back as they proceeded down the street, hand in hand.

"Whoa" Said Tyson "I certainly wasn't expecting that"

"Same here" Replied Enrique, still looking on and following.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a park near a river. Rei and Oliver sat close together, still hand in hand on the edge. The sun was setting, they had been chatting for a few hours at least.<p>

"You know Rei, this is one of the greatest days of my life" Smiled Oliver, looking at Rei.

"You know what Oliver? Me too" Smiled Rei back at him.

Suddenly, out of instinct, Oliver leant forward and kissed Rei on the cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Rei" Said a downcast and sad sounding Oliver. Rei observed him for a moment, then lifted Oliver's chin, bringing both their faces level and close together.

"Don't be... I love you Oliver" smiled Rei, Oliver giggled in a girly manner before he pressed his lips against Rei's once again.

Tyson and Enrique saw the whole thing and saw their two friends kissing in the sunset. Tyson had his jaw wide open in suprise

"What the hell Enrique? It worked" said Tyson in shock

"I don't know about you" smirked Enrique. "But I think you owe me one Hilary's phone number" Tyson then got out a pen and scribbled down Hilary's number on Enrique's wrist.

Her peaceful nights will never be the same again.

THE END!

* * *

><p>Phew, the two shot is finally over. That concludes this story, and it's inspired me to write more Oliver stories.<p>

Take care, and keep smiling!


End file.
